What happens in the shower
by MindlessStranger
Summary: 11x06 MerDer shower scene. One-Shot. This is a little version for me of what the camera doesn't, well isn't allowed to film. CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT!


"I could use a shower too." Meredith looked at Derek and raised her eyebrows and walked around the counter and stood there, facing him.

She laid her hand on his chest and inches closer bringing their lips to were they were almost brushing and she whispered, "Good." She then pressed her lips against his and it is like a fire erupted inside both of them.

It had been months since their last encounter and she need him almost as bad as he needed her. He lifted her up and deepened the kiss as her legs immediately went around his waist and hooked behind his back as her arms went around his neck and got tangled into his hair. She let out a loud giggle and he couldn't help but smile against her lips then quickly moved his tongue into her mouth. He stumbled carrying her to their bedroom into the bathroom. She unhooked herself from him and pulled away and landed on her feet and clothes started flying off their body. He stood they're looking at her in awe. It had been so long since he has seen her and even the scar that laid across her belly didn't make her any less gorgeous.

She reached in quickly and turned the shower on and set the temperature right. As she looked at Derek he was staring at her, she still loved the way his body looked and how the chest hair lined the bit of toned muscle he had left.

"What.?" She said with a curious/ concerned look.

Derek looked at her and a huge grin appeared on his face, "Nothing, you just look as amazing today as you did the first time I laid eyes on your body."

Meredith felt her cheeks turn red as she grabbed him and pulled him into the shower and their bodies pulled together as he pressed his lips against hers under the running water. She ran her hands around his shoulders to his hair and ran hands through the hair tugging as he moved his lips down her cheek bone, kissing and tugging at the skin as he moves slowly down to her neck.

"Oh Derek." She moaned as he moved to her collar-bone and to her nipple pulling it into her mouth, tugging and sucking lightly. She moved one of her hands to the side of the shower and grasped on to it as he moved to the other nipple.

He backed her up against the wall of the shower and moved up and looked into her eye. They stared into each others eyes for what felt like forever but it was only a few seconds before he reached around and grasp on to her ass and she let out a gasp which turned into a giggle. He smiled and lifted her up, holding on to her ass cheeks and held her body against the wall with his. Their lips met again and Derek pressed his tongue into her mouth, gliding his tongue against hers.

She moved her hand down in between them and she grabbed the shaft of his erection and started to stroke then she pushed it into her opening.

"Oh god Mer." He groaned and the he thrust into her which made her gasp for air and she scratched at his back with the little fingernails she did have. He pumped into her slowly and moved a little faster and harder with each pump, moving deeper into her and he bumped against her g-spot.

"Oh Derek, faster." She moaned and bit down slightly on his bottom lip and sucked slightly. He did as she asked and pumped, faster and harder each time and moved his lips down to her neck and found her spot and kept nibbling and sucking that exact spot. She had shivers going down her spine and she grasped on to his shoulder with one hand while the other made its way doing to her clitoris and she massaged her with her trembling fingers.

He felt his orgasm move closer but he wanted to make her go first so he pumped harder and faster, making sure to move against her g-spot and she moaned loudly and her walls tightened against his shaft and he moved it deep into her once more and her body trembled as the orgasm hit. She found herself moaning and screaming his name as the orgasm was the best one she had in months, no years.

"Meredith." he groaned out and her screaming his name made him lose himself and he shot his seed deeply inside her. They both stood they, weak and trembling. They finally caught their breath and he pulled himself out of her and collapsed to the ground. Her head was still fuzzy from the intense orgasm she had just experienced. He sat next to her and the mist from the shower head sprayed their bodies and he has his arm around her.

"Derek... I am so glad we did this. I love you so much." She managed to get out.

"Mer, you know I love you." He looked at her and kissed and they heard muffled voices coming from outside.

"Shit!" Meredith said standing up quickly, "They are here." They both stood up and washed off their bodies and quickly got out and threw on some clothes to go greet their guest.

**Hey! How was it? I was not sure on how to end it but I guess this will work. Hope you enjoyed it because I just felt so inspired to do this after this episode.**

**Xoxo Kara**


End file.
